Rainy Night
by awesomeshadow773
Summary: No one ever wants to be out in the rain. Well, the Kanto Pokedex Holders won't be out for long. They would soon be somewhere indoors, sheltering themselves from it. Somewhere comforting? Not in Green and Yellow's eyes. An eventful night? I'm sure they could all agree. Feelingshipping with a side of Luckyshipping.
1. Chapter 1 - Cloudy and Rainy Ideas

**A/N: Decided to ****upload**** a completed fic for Feeling haha (with some Lucky)**

The calming pitter-patter of rain taps on the wet concrete floor. The day was still somewhat bright even with the gray clouds covering the sun. In a few minutes, it seemed that night would come.

On a day like this, most people would relax at home to avoid getting wet in the rain or at least try to stay under cover while going out. Some in the comfort of their own home would find the sound of rain and the view of rain scenery relaxing. The gloomy mood of a rainy day may even bring a person's energy and mood down. A time to rest, clear one's mind, and stay warm and dry.

This is what crosses in the minds of people like Green and Yellow. Instead, they have to endure getting wet outside in the rain to get to their destination. They could go home to avoid the rain or at least find a quiet place where they can avoid and admire the rain from indoors. Unfortunately, there was a reason preventing them from doing so.

A very disruptive reason.

A reason where people might not be affected by the rain or care about what the weather might be. Where someone might make abrupt plans in unsuitable weather.

One of those people is Blue.

Blue, with Red to back her up, had dragged Yellow and Green to get out in public more whether they agreed to it or not.

With Yellow, it was a little easier to convince her. While she felt self-conscious about being in public, she could not bear to let her friend down even if she felt her sadness was an act to get her into going out. She wanted to believe she meant well even with all the trickery.

With Green, it took a long while. That might even be an understatement. It took days of nagging and whining to get him to even consider. Pity for the trickster did not work for him. Having to endure another second of having his phone ring endlessly was a reason that snapped him into going. The other reason made Blue tease him endlessly into frustration.

All that was known was that the four Kanto Dexholders were walking in the rain to get somewhere.

Blue knew what she was doing as the leader of the group.

Red did not know. He trusted Blue would take them somewhere exciting.

Yellow asked once when she was asked to go. When Blue simply said it was a surprise, she decided there was no use to question her any further.

Green got furious when he was not told where they were going. It was hard for him to trust her vagueness and true intentions.

All Blue advised to the clueless trainers was to wear some seductive yet fashionable clothes for the occasion. She also told them that they only needed to bring their transport Pokemon to travel to where they were going and back home.

It was getting darker and colder with each step against the wet pavement.

Yellow shivered even if she had a coat to cover herself. The outfit underneath that Blue helped her pick out revealed skin she was not used to showing. The coat was definitely not enough. She held the coat tighter against herself from the coldness and thoughts of the embarrassing outfit she was wearing.

Through a quivering voice, Yellow asked, "i-it's getting really dark out, Blue. A-Are we close to getting to where you're leading us to?"

Blue giggled. She did not seem fazed by the coldness."Night time is what fits the purpose of where we're going, Yellow. Don't worry. We're almost there."

Green angrily scowled. "I feel like I know where you're taking us now."

Red looked surprised. "Woah, can you really tell?"

Blue smirked with a raised brow. "Oh? Can you really? Do tell."

Green glared at her. "Based on what we're wearing and what you told Yellow," he continued through clenched teeth, "I'm assuming you're taking us to a nightclub."

Blue laughed as she held her hand up to her mouth. She went towards Yellow to put an arm around her neck.

Yellow yelped when she was pulled closer to her.

Blue gave a knowing smirk to Green. She could see he got irritated when he saw Yellow in distress.

"Ohoho~ Well how would you know about night clubs? Do you secretly go on your own time without us knowing?" Blue asked, still smirking at him.

Red, Yellow, and Blue were curious to know what the mysterious trainer did in his free time. Red and Blue suspiciously thought Green could do such things, but Yellow did not think Green was the type of person to do that. She knew he was very knowledgeable about a lot of things.

But she was secretly afraid if what Blue asked was true. She could feel her heart sink a bit before she really knew. She was strangely afraid of how strongly she felt about this.

Green's glare intensified on Blue. Red, Blue, and Yellow could see how his glare could pierce into someone's soul. His glare was enough to make Blue feel uncomfortable.

Green immediately responded in a harsh tone, "what makes you think I would subject myself to something as time consuming as that, annoying woman? I came along so you could stop intruding on my peace. I know that there's nightclubs around here since I see them whenever I find the need to come to this location for necessities, but I could care less about those noisy and obnoxious nightclubs."

A wave of relief fell over Yellow. She never wanted to doubt Green. She should never need to. She knew he was someone to always trust in. She always found his presence comforting.

Lost in thought, Yellow subconsciously gave Green a small smile. When Green was able to catch a glimpse of it, his face softened. Yellow quickly came out of her tranced state and blushed when she realized what she did and when she saw Green notice. Even if she felt embarrassed, she felt happy that she could calm him down a bit.

Yellow felt Blue's grip on her shoulders become tighter. She realized Blue got over the glare Green gave her.

Blue's smirk came back. "Looks like you could guess where we're going. But just so you know, I also made this as an opportunity to hook Yellow up with someone there." She winked.

Yellow widened her eyes at Blue in shock. She could not believe Blue was trying to set her up. She figured Blue was the kind of person to do this, but she did not want this to happen. She thought she would just be spending a little time with her friends. Not trying to get to know new people for the sake of finding a partner. It turns out the revealing dress was not the worst part. It would only get worse. Love is a sensitive topic for her.

The air around them felt tense. Red, Blue, and Yellow could not see Green fuming inside. He could somehow keep his composure over knowing what Blue was planning.

His voice still came out in an angry tone, "do you not realize what you're doing? A nightclub of all things is where you're trying to set her up? Don't you know the usual kind of people that willingly go to nightclubs?"

Blue finally let go of Yellow. Blue shrugged with a smirk. "You never know what might happen. And when will Yellow ever really put herself out there?" She continued to walk to the destination. She shook her head. "I can already sense you're gonna be a party pooper."

"Oh. I wonder why. Maybe it's because I don't really want to be there." Green scoffed with a disgusted face. "I can't believe you. But I also can because you're clearly insane."

Red could not really find the words to say while viewing the dispute. All he could do was try to make good of the situation. "We'll probably have a fun time there, right guys?" Red laughed nervously.

Green looked off to the side with an irked face, not paying much attention. He kept walking even if he felt disinterested.

Yellow could see that Red was trying to make everything seem better, but she would only feel worse. She did not feel like anything could make her feel better at the moment or when she gets to the nightclub. She could only muster a weak smile and looked off to the side nervously. The nightclub won't last forever, but it will sure feel like forever.

Blue patted Red's shoulder. "You're right, Red! I'm sure they'll lighten up when we get there!"

Red and Blue never really paid attention to the rain. They're focus was mainly on getting to the nightclub to enjoy the party lifestyle. They were cold and wet, but they never really realized it.

Green and Yellow were usually the ones who appreciate the small things in life, such as the rain. They believe the small things in life have a greater meaning. It disheartened them to realize they could not appreciate them because of the discomfort that has come and will come their way for the time being. They knew they were cold and wet, but they could not do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightclub

It was pitch black by the time they arrived at the nightclub. The four trainers had situated themselves on a couch with a table.

Yellow had kept her coat on. She was suffering in the heat from the bright colorful lights and huge crowds of people dancing. What kept her from taking it off was the embarrassment of showing the revealing clothing to random strangers.

Yellow looked at Blue. Confidence exudes from her. She could tell she was in her element. She was definitely not afraid to show off who she was or show off her physique.

Red kept staring at Blue in awe. He was already extremely attracted to the kind of person she is, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of how she dressed and behaved at the moment.

Green's eyes stared lifelessly at the party that was happening in front of his eyes. He felt the lights and the loud music have already started to give him a stronger headache than the one he had from being forcefully dragged into this situation. The obnoxious people that would yell and flirt with each other just made him more frustrated than before. He turned his attention to Yellow. Looking at her would probably make him feel better.

Green could see that Yellow was fidgeting in place in her seat. The sight of her wearing the coat made him realize how hot it really was inside the nightclub. Maybe the heat was also giving him a strong headache. He couldn't believe she was still wearing the coat in this heat. The colorful lights made it hard for him to focus on her face, but he could see that she was turning redder.

Green gently placed his hand on Yellow's shoulder and squeezed it a bit to get her attention. She turned around to see his concerned face. He neared closer to her face to make sure she could hear him from all the blaring music. "Are you feeling alright, Yellow? Aren't you hot from wearing the coat?"

Yellow could hear what he asked, but her full attention was on how close his face was to hers. She did not believe her face could feel hotter and get redder than it already was. "I-I think so, Green…" She was stuck staring at his caring face and alluring and powerful green eyes even if it was hard to see in all the bright lights. She was once again captivated by his presence.

Green noticed that Yellow was observing his face intently, so he started doing the same. Her strikingly bright and innocent yellow eyes and her soft facial expression was hard to look away from. He felt a blush creep on his face. She was always beautiful to him.

He lightly held her cheek to comfort her. She could feel her face warming up. "Make sure you take off your coat if you feel the heat getting to you. I don't want you to get a heat related illness."

She tugged on his sleeve to keep him close. "G-Green, I don't want the illness to happen, but I want to tell you why I've been keeping my coat on…" She figured since the music was loud, no one could really listen to what she wanted to tell him.

He waited to listen intently. "Of course, Yellow. You can tell me anything."

Yellow started to speak, "w-well, since Blue picked out the outfit that I'm wearing, it's too revealing for my liking. I-I've been feel-"

A random woman was yelling at their table. "Hey! What's a handsome hunk doing with a girl as pathetic as that?! You should be spending more time with a girl like me!"

And of course, she was looking directly at Green.

Yellow looked over at the woman. A physique that was similar to Blue's. Radiated confidence. Her words struck her immensely. Maybe nobody would be able to love her. Her heart sank. She wondered if she really deserved someone like Green. She lacked confidence. Her physique wasn't ideal. She would probably disappoint him. Her self esteem was at an all time low. Now she was sure she did not want to take her coat off. Maybe she deserved the heat related illness.

Green kept his attention on Yellow. He did not want to face the immature person who was trying to flirt with him and who rudely interrupted Yellow. He could see the emotion that was running through Yellow's face from the thoughts she was having in her head.

Her bright yellow eyes became lifeless. She sunk in her seat and tightened the grip on her coat. She became quiet and stopped telling him the issue she had. She simply whispered apathetically, "I'm sorry, Green…"

Blue raised an eyebrow and looked over at the woman who yelled. She looked back at her group. "Relax. She's probably drunk."

The woman looked at Blue irritatedly. "Who you callin' drunk? You don't look so hot yourself."

Something in Red's brain snapped. He got up on the couch in a defensive pose. "Don't you dare say that about her!"

Blue held him back from doing anything violent. She took him by the shoulders and made him sit back in his seat. She held his head softly. "Hey. Hey. Red. It's okay. I know you're the Fighter, but we don't want to start anything serious. Let's all just relax."

Green was furious. He didn't like that Yellow was holding herself back. He didn't like that she was silencing herself from him. He hated how everything could have been prevented if they didn't show up. She didn't want to come here. He especially didn't want to come here.

The only thing that kept him here.

Was her.

And now she won't speak or look at him anymore.

Yellow started feeling faint from being too hot. She wasn't sure if she cared anymore. She knew Blue was just trying to help her find the one for her, but now she was ruining her chances with the one she truly trusted and felt strongly towards. Her insecurities were already growing from the thought of interacting with strangers. Now her mind and heart were being attacked by a stranger. Her gut was right. Things would only get worse.

She knew a stranger's words shouldn't get the better of her. They didn't know who she really was.

But that stranger was able to scarily guess how she negatively saw herself.

And that's what made it seem like the stranger knew how pathetic of a person she thought she really was.

Yellow's eyesight became blurry. She was trying to hold back her tears. The colorful lights were a blur. People's faces were a blur. Not being able to see made her feel better. She couldn't bear to see how she made the people close to her disappointed. Having blurry eyesight felt like she was escaping where she was at.

Green tried to talk to her. His heart was beginning to ache. He kept his attention on her. "Yellow… that woman means nothing. Please… tell me what's wrong."

She wanted to tell him. Tell him everything. His soothing voice made everything seem like it was going to be alright.

Her lips shook. She couldn't hold her tears in anymore. They started streaming down her emotionless face.

But she was pathetic.

She quickly got off of the couch. "I-I don't want to be here anymore!" She ran and shoved through the crowd to get outside.

Green clenched his fists in frustration. He felt his blood boiling. She didn't deserve this. They both didn't deserve this.

Green immediately stood up and slammed his fists on the table. Red and Blue jumped in their seats from the loud noise. He looked at Blue with the same soul piercing look. "Relax? Really?! Really Blue?! That's all you have to say?! If you really wanted us to relax, you wouldn't have suggested this in the first place!"

He started to run off to find Yellow, but he suddenly got stopped by the same woman. "Well lookie here, seems you don't need her anym-"

With the time he had to look at the woman, he furiously glared at her. She was the one who made Yellow stop talking to him. She was the one who hurt her down to her sensitive core.

He harshly shoved her out of the way, making her fall to the floor with a hard thud. "Fuck! Off! She's all I need!"

He continued to shove people away from his path to quickly catch up to Yellow. He didn't want to be away from her. He didn't want her to distance herself from him. Nothing was more important than her knowing she was the most perfect person in his eyes.

The doors were subtly swinging from Yellow already escaping from being trapped in the heat filled nightclub. It was his turn to push through to find her in the extremely cold, rainy night.

After some silence between Red and Blue, Blue just grinned after everything that happened.

Red widened his eyes at her. "H-How are you still smiling?"

Blue continued smiling. "Well, this isn't how I planned things to work out, but I did hook her up with someone here. We definitely didn't know what would happen. I know this isn't the best outcome for the both of them, but they both sure are putting themselves out there."

"So you had this planned from the start?!" Red asked incredulously.

Blue nodded. "Sort of. The reason why Green decided to even come with us is what sparked my plan. Until that skank interrupted. She had no business calling us out."

Red sighed and chuckled. "You always have something up your sleeve, don't you?"

Blue giggled and kissed his cheek. "As always~ Although, I'm going to have to really apologize later..."

Red blushed from the kiss. He kissed her cheek back. His face showed some doubt with his eyes wandering through the nightclub scenery. "You know they won't forgive you easily. Especially after all of this."

Blue sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I know. You're right. But they can't be mad at me forever."

**A/N: What a nightclub.**


	3. Chapter 3 - To You, With You, I Need You

Green opened the swinging doors open. Stepping outside, the cold air swept through his skin removing the heat he felt from staying in the nightclub. The rain trickled against his clothes and body.

He turned his head frantically around his surroundings. His eyes scanned buildings and nightlights. What mostly caught his attention was a grassy park across the street. He felt that Yellow would want to stay at a place close to nature.

It was mostly a reasonable guess, but he wanted to look around the park first.

The immense darkness and heavy rain made it hard for him to see anything clearly. He stepped around the park hoping to see a familiar figure in all the cloudiness.

His head hurt. His heart hurt. He felt frustrated, angry, worried, and forlorn. He yelled for her, "Yellow! Are you here?!" He was worried she would get sick from being in the rain. He was worried about her being alone and feeling alone.

From inside a nicely built gazebo located at the park, Yellow was sitting on a bench. She was staying dry under its roof. She held her coat tightly around her body to try to stay warm. She surely wasn't hot anymore. She was shivering immensely.

She kept her head down on the floor looking at the floor of the gazebo. She couldn't stop to appreciate how nice the rain sounded, how pretty the scenery looked in all the nightlights, how well built and designed the gazebo was. She felt guilty about running, about crying, about staying quiet, and about avoiding him. She really was pathetic.

She swore she could hear his echoing voice through the noisy rain. There were nearing noises of grass being crushed by footsteps.

Her face lit up slightly. Maybe he had come for her. While there was a sense of relief, she felt ashamed to face him again. She made him go through all this trouble for her.

Footsteps were heard going up the stairs of the gazebo. At the last step was where the noise ended.

"Yellow."

Her head faced up towards Green who was standing at the other end of the gazebo. He looked at her in anguish and frustration. She looked at him with sorrow.

He started to calmly speak, maintaining eye contact with her, "how could you say something so ridiculous? Why were you sorry? I told you you could tell me anything."

Her tears started to come back. She wanted it to be rain instead of tears. Her words stuttered, "I-I'm pathetic-"

He interrupted her and stepped one step closer. "Stop saying that. Who cares about what that obnoxious woman said. She doesn't know you."

Her sadness overpowered her emotions. "B-But I-I'm a coward."

He clenched his fists. "No. You're not."

She looked at him incredulously. Her voice felt weak. "Green… I ran away…"

He stared at her intently. "There was a valid reason why you did. You felt uncomfortable in the situation you were in."

More tears fell from her face. "I-I'm problematic."

He kept his frustrated look. "Stop lying to yourself."

Her voice cracked in between sobs. She raised her voice, "I-I d-dragged you into all of this!"

He started walking towards her. He raised his voice back, "because I wanted to! I care about you so much, Yellow! I was worried about you!"

She tightened the grip on her coat. She shook her head in denial. "I-I don't deserve you!"

His walking pace was quicker. He stood in front of her. He bent down to gently hold her face in his hands. He observed her somber and teary eyed face. He used his thumb to wipe away a flowing tear. "But I think you do."

She grasped his arms tightly. His hands felt comfortable on her face. She felt enamored and safe by his calming green eyes, his concerned expression, and his gentle touch. She felt her face warming up.

Her doubts kept flooding her head. "But I'm not confident…"

He comforted her by continuously caressing her rosy cheeks. "What are you talking about? You're confident for being able to tell me your troubles. That's what you were doing in the first place."

She looked off to the side in embarrassment. Her heart skipped a beat from the comfort he was giving her. "I-I don't have a g-good physique..."

Green thought to himself for a second. He saw her tighten the grip of her coat. "...Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier? The reason why you kept your coat on in that heat?"

Yellow blushed. She moved her head down. "It is…"

He sat next to her on the bench. He put one hand on her face to have her face him. "I don't care about that kind of thing. Who you are is what I find the most beautiful. I only have eyes for you. I adore you in anything you wear and I adore everything you do."

Her face grew warmer. She knew Green was always honest about anything he said or did. Knowing he thought of her like this made her feel relieved that they were more closer than she thought.

She raised her hand close to his hand that was touching her face to tug on his shirt sleeve. She closed the gap between them on the bench by scooting closer to him. She always felt she could tell Green anything. Being silent to him at the nightclub was something that hurt her the most. Him being with her always made her feel stronger, more confident, and more brave. She looked up at him curiously. "Green… why do you think I deserve you?"

He put his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. Both of their bodies were twisted enough to face each other. She rested her hands on his shirt.

He let out his calm and soothing voice, "You deserve me because I love your imperfections and perfections just the same. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Whenever you show either, I love them the most than any other person's. You're the person I turn to when I need someone's comfort and company. My whole day gets better when I see you because I love everything about you. You're kind, shy, considerate, trustworthy, gentle, and beautiful. You're the main reason why I went to the nightclub. You're the reason why I made the effort to find you here. I could say so much about what I love about you. But right now, I'll simplify it to I love you with all my heart, Yellow…" He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Now, do I deserve you?"

Yellow blushed furiously. She reached up to his neck to put her arms around him. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Of course you do, Green. Especially with all you've done for me. I love your way with words. I love how trustworthy you can be. You're also the person I turn to the most when I need it. You willingly listen to me with such care. You make me feel braver, confident, and safe. You made me feel safer in an environment where I was insecure. I feel like I'm repeating your words, but I genuinely feel the same about everything about you as you do to me. Everything about you pulls me into loving you more. You're honest, strong, considerate, knowledgeable, serious, and alluring. I love you so much, Green Oak…"

They stared at each other lovingly and tenderly. They could hear each other's heart racing. They observed their faces growing redder. He pulled her closer in an embrace. Their faces were centimeters apart. They could feel their warm breaths going against their faces.

For once, it was quiet enough for them to notice the small things they so appreciated. They could focus on each other without interruption. The sound of the rain added to their already comfortable and calm state. The night lights highlighted the beauty of the moment they were sharing. Their embrace canceled out how cold they were feeling. They were safe from the rain from being under a gazebo roof.

They were in a moment that felt like it would seemingly last forever.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Green slowly leaned in to gently peck his lips against hers. He moved his head back a bit to see if she wanted to continue. His teasing tempted her to peck his lips back with hers. She was hesitant at first about how she would kiss, but she couldn't resist trying with him. Their quick kiss teases slowly turned into a full passionate kiss.

While still in the kiss, she got closer to him by sitting on his lap.

He playfully held her in a bridal style hold. He smiled when he made her giggle from doing so. She giggled uncontrollably when he gave her neck kisses during the hold.

She spoke through her pleasured state, "I love you, Green." She moved her hands through his spiky hair.

He found her touch so soothing that he was put into a calming trance. "I love you too, Yellow."

She kissed his neck back and kissed all the way back to his lips. They shared another long, sensual kiss. He gently glided his hands around her back and put his hands through her hair, making a slight shiver of pleasure running through her back. She blushed furiously from the slight moans she would release from the gentle touch she enjoyed receiving from him. Their embrace became tighter, making their bodies touch, during their heated kiss. A low, excited moan managed to escape from both of them as they enjoyed their kiss.

They felt the heat between them growing, so they slowly parted from their deep kiss. They could see their flushed faces as they released their heavy breaths.

He whispered with a small chuckle, "it seems that we're really getting into this, aren't we?"

Yellow nodded sheepishly. "We don't want to move too fast… right? W-We're also in public, so..."

He suddenly felt embarrassed that the moment they had made him forget that they were outside in public. He sort of shook the thought off and kissed her cheek. "I agree with you. We do really love each other, but I think it's safe to leave this for another time. Our guts are trying to tell us something." He sheepishly grinned.

Even if she felt embarrassed as well, she managed to smile softly. She kissed his cheek. "I really enjoyed the moment we had together."

He quickly pecked her lips. He smiled back. "I did too. With more moments to come."

She hugged him tightly. "Definitely."

They stood up from the bench they were sitting on to watch the rain and nightlife scenery from behind the gazebo railings together. They held each others' hands tightly. Yellow tilted her head against Green's shoulder to comfortably rest her head on him. He then softly tilted his head towards her to carefully rest his head on her head.

While they were admiring how nice the scenery was, a thought popped into Yellow's head.

"Do you think Red and Blue will be looking for us?" She asked Green.

"They might do that. We'll see what happens. They could call our phones if they wanted to." He squeezed their clasped hands. "Or we could tell them we left if we leave without them."

She squeezed back. "Well, whatever happens, we'll just enjoy our time here a little more for now."

Yellow smiled as Green kissed the top of her head. She turned to face him. They quickly pecked their lips together. They warmly smiled at each other with slight blushes growing on their cheeks.

**A/N: Cover art scene :D All the Feeling love~**


	4. Chapter 4 - We Made It, Together

Red and Blue had stayed behind in the nightclub to enjoy themselves there for a little while. They walked out of the building into the still pouring rain with Blue dragging a flustered Red behind her. He was blushing from the dancing experience he had with her.

Blue couldn't stop giggling at how shy Red looked from experiencing her provocative dance moves. It was funny yet adorable how quickly he went from a confident dancer to a flustered one.

Blue smirked. "Are you trying to prevent something from happening down there, Reddy?"

His eyes widened. He realized what she was referring to. He did a fast double take looking down there. He grinned nervously. "W-Well, I-I don't want to lie to you..."

She lightly kissed his lips. "There's a reason why I brought you out here. The cold air will help you cool down for a bit. Then we'll look for Green and Yellow. Although it was nice of you to remember that Green left his coat on the couch."

Red took a moment before he regained his composure. He no longer felt heat from embarrassment. "I figured he wouldn't want to go back there. His mood would become worse again." He grinned nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Do you think they already left without us?"

Blue pondered a bit about the thought. She placed a finger on her chin. "I wouldn't doubt if they made that decision." She sweat nervously. "I'll call them…" She picked her phone out from her coat pocket. "...Specifically Yellow of course." She giggled sheepishly.

From the gazebo in the park, Green and Yellow were still holding hands and resting their heads. They were peaceful and relaxed with each other. They were at ease.

Alone.

Until Yellow felt her phone vibrate in her coat. She carefully picked it up with her free hand. She slightly sighed at the call I.D. "It's Blue."

He turned his head to look at her phone. He looked disinterested at the sight of the I.D. "It's wise of her to not call me."

Yellow giggled softly. She answered the request and put the phone up to her ear. "Blue?"

Blue immediately spoke, " hey! Yellow! My friend! Where are you guys?"

Yellow smiled awkwardly. "We're at the park across from the nightclub."

Blue's face lightened. "It's so nice of you two for waiting for us! We'll search for you two, alright? Make sure you two stop doing anything naughty for when we get there~"

Yellow blushed furiously. "A-Alright, we'll see if we can spot you two."

With that, they both ended the call.

Green sighed with a slight blush. "She always so intrusive…"

Yellow sighed with a flustered look on her face. "She sure is…"

After a few minutes of wandering in the park, Red and Blue were able to spot Green and Yellow inside the gazebo. They joined them to shelter themselves from the rain.

Blue giggled. "We didn't mean to interrupt your little date~" She teased. She found the sight of the now formed couple adorable.

Green and Yellow, with hands still clasped together, turned to face Red and Blue. Green rolled his eyes with an irritated look. Yellow smiled sheepishly.

Red took the moment to hand Green the coat he forgot at the nightclub. Green lowly thanked him and put the coat on.

Managing to ignore what Blue teased, Yellow spoke up, "we were waiting for you two so we could leave together like how we went to the club together."

Green and Yellow decided to wait for Red and Blue to ease the unresolved tension from the intrusion at the nightclub. They didn't want to look rude by leaving them without saying anything.

Blue smiled. "That's sweet~ But we would have understood if you left without us. That lady was so rude."

Green went next to Yellow's ear. He whispered, "you heard her. We can leave."

Yellow covered her mouth, failing to contain her giggle.

Green made a small smile. He then sighed, turning his head to face Blue. "That's a reason that kept us from leaving."

Yellow nodded. "While you did drag us to the nightclub, it was the stranger's fault for ruining our day. We wanted to tell you that there are no hard feelings."

Green whispered under his breath, "for now."

Blue smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, that's not how this idea was supposed to turn out." She then giggled. She looked at the two of them slyly. "But what did turn out as planned is getting you two together~"

Green felt exasperated. "We didn't need to go through all of this to get together."

Blue shook her head and sighed. "Didn't it feel more exciting? Geez, as I said before. Party pooper. Next time, you two are going to dance together at the club without any interruption." Blue winked at them. "I'm gonna show Yellow some moves, if you don't mind~" She laughed loudly.

Green widened his eyes incredulously. "Next time?!"

Yellow blushed furiously while holding onto Green's arm tightly with both of her arms.

Red's eyes widened from experiencing Blue's moves. He coughed sheepishly into his hand, feeling flushed. Through coughs he said, "Blue's moves are something…"

Blue smugly smirked at Red. "You enjoyed it. Don't lie." She giggled. She looked back at the couple with her arms behind her back. Her expression quickly shifted from smug to guilt. "But I'm genuinely sorry for having that happen to you two. If we ever do anything again, I'll try to prevent anyone or anything from intruding on us. As I said before, we didn't know what would happen. And I should be responsible for taking us to the nightclub. But now that you two are together~..." She looked off to the side mischievously. "We could go back another time and get right to dancing~"

Green and Yellow looked at each other with unsure looks.

Yellow spoke, "I'm sure we'll think about it..." She got caught off guard by a small kiss on the cheek by Green.

Green then spoke up, "while we accept your apology at differing extents," Yellow let out a small, thrilling shriek from being pulled into a bridal hold in Green's arms. "Looks like we'll be leaving now, if you'll excuse us."

Red and Blue moved to the side with wide eyes as Green left running, with Yellow in his arms, out of the gazebo into the now light rain. He let out his Pidgeot and jumped on his Pokemon seamlessly.

Red and Blue looked at him with surprised poker faces. They looked back at each other and smirked with chuckles.

Red cupped his hands on his mouth. He shouted at Green, "we'll have a double date soon, right?!" He grinned.

Green looked back at him with annoyed, half lidded eyes. He said sarcastically, "sure."

Blue laughed. She yelled back, "have fun you two~!"

Green kept his head looking forward, not wanting to look back. He looked down at Yellow as she kept her firm hold around his neck. She lifted herself up to kiss his cheek. He slightly blushed at the contact. He was ready to signal his Pidgeot to leave. He said one last thing to Red and Blue, "we're off, see you."

Red and Blue watched them leave until they were hard to spot. After a moment, he looked at Blue, lifting his Pokeball with his Aerodactyl. He smiled at her. "Shall we?"

Blue nodded. She took her Pokeball out with her Jigglypuff.

Before sending their Pokemon out, Blue gave him one more kiss on the lips. She smiled and winked at him. "We don't have to end seeing each other~"

Red froze in place. He shockingly looked at her, mouth agape. He stuttered with his words, "you want me to go with you o-or…?"

She released her Jigglypuff and started to leave. She grinned at him with a small blush. "What else would I want?" Her giggles echoed while she left in the distance.

Red was lost in thought, forgetting about what he was supposed to be doing. His face was once again the extreme color of a tomato, or his name.

Blue looked back at Red. She started laughing uncontrollably. She waved her hands, trying to get his attention. "Hey! Cutie~! Are you coming with me or not?"

Red was able to hear her. He shook his head furiously. He gasped. His hands were fumbling with his Pokeball. After gaining some composure, he was able to successfully take out his Pokemon. He immediately hopped on to it. "W-Wait! I-I'm going, Blue!"

With that, the four Kanto trainers finally left the place that caused their trouble.

Fortunately, the weather was all in their favor. Light, gentle rain would hardly disrupt their flights home.

Red would join Blue at her home at the Sevii Islands instead of heading to Pallet Town.

Green would safely take Yellow home to Viridian Forest. He would then decide if he wanted to stay at his home in Pallet or stay at his Gym in Viridian City.

Green thought that's how his day would go until he felt Yellow tighten her grasp on his neck.

"Green?" She began to say hesitantly.

He kept his careful focus ahead of him, but listened intently to what Yellow had to say.

"Yes, Yellow?" He curiously asked.

"If you have the time… could you stay with me at Viridian Forest for tonight?" She looked at him shyly.

His face softened. He blushed at her request. He quickly shifted his head to kiss her forehead. He responded, "if I can make time for the annoying woman, there's no doubt about making time for you, Yellow. I would love to stay with you."

Yellow smiled softly and her face warmed up. She gently, yet quickly kissed his lips to not interrupt his view ahead of him. From feeling safe in his company and arms, she closed her eyes with a pleased look on her face while she softly ran a hand through his hair.

Green's eyes quickly shifted to side to look at her affectionately. He blushed as he enjoyed her gentle touch. He went back to looking in front of him, but this time he had a smile on his face.

Now they were both heading to Viridian forest. They were embarrassed that they felt impatient about getting there to enjoy each other's company, but at the same time, they were at ease, comfortable, and elated, evidenced by the soft smiles on their faces.

They would soon be warm in the comfort of Yellow's home. They would talk if they wanted to. They would stay quiet if they wanted to. It didn't matter to either of them. All that mattered is that they would stay alone together for the night.

On this calming, rainy night, they can once again appreciate the small things. On a day where they can hear the small sounds of trickling rain and Pokemon cries, view the forest's wet scenery, and stay warm and dry in each other's arms in the comfort of her home.

And most importantly, loving themselves and each other, thinking about spending the rest of their lives with each other.

**A/N: FIN. For now and for this interpretation of how these lovely trainers get together haha**

**I really appreciate if you took the time to read all of ****this****. Or got to here. You definitely made it.**

**Spreading all the Feeling and Lucky love~ pfft (Especially Feeling)**


End file.
